Photo Album
by A Violet Sky
Summary: It holds all the pictures you'll flip through for years to come, with the photos, the memories you'll cherish forever. And she'd show them, those stupid boys, that anything they could do, she could do better.
1. Cover Page

_Cover Page_

_

* * *

_

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything from Gakuen Alice**

* * *

Pictures of you

_Pictures of me_

_Hung up on your wall_

_For the world to see_

~Pictures of you-_The Last Goodnight_

* * *

Cover photo: Girl with a basketball

* * *

She was there first.

Honestly.

The birds were chirping vivaciously, the sun slowly setting in the rosy sky, a painter's canvas of exploding colors, lively hues of red, orange, and blue.

The park was almost empty, save for a young girl around five at the basketball court. Her stringy, long brown hair swung from side to side in its messily parted pigtails as the girl repeatedly jumped up and down.

"Oomph!" She squeaked, barely catching the rebound ball in her small hands, inches away from her chubby face.

"Ungh!" She took another shot, only to have the ball sail under the basketball net's tall backboard, rolling down the endless grass field behind it.

"_Why_ can't I make a shot!" She groaned in frustration, stomping her foot in a childish rage.

Then _they _appeared.

They were older than her, perhaps in third grade. There was three of them, and one had already picked up _her_ ball, heading over to the basketball court, where she was.

"Hey little girl! Basketball is for us boys. It's not a weak, little girl's sport, got that? Why don't you go back home and play with your Barbies? Leave the tough sports for us strong guys, eh?"

She blinked in surprise at the boys standing right in front of her. She watched ast hey began shooting _her _ball, without even asking if they could use it! Now that was just _rude!_ And now they wanted her to _leave_!?

No way!

She was here first!

"Hey you! Big meanies! Give me back my ball! Or else!"

Two of the boys just ignored her, still dribbling _her _ball. The other one turned around and sneered. "Or else? What? You're gonna tell your _mommy_ on me?"

"My mommy left us when I was little," she whispered to herself, almost pitifully.

The obnoxious boy overheard this, grinning as if it was the most amusing thing ever. "Well I can see why! You're an annoying little girl who'd just get in everyone's way; in fact all girls are! So just leave! I already asked nicely before, so what are you still hanging around for!"

Something snapped inside her, as she challenged the smirking boy with a furious glare.

"You're a big jerkface!" She screamed, stepping forward as she aimed a sharp kick at the boy.

"Owwwww!" His shrill scream echoed as he keeled over, hand over his crotch.

The girl smiled triumphantly, focusing her attention on the other boys, who had momentarily stopped playing. They stared in surprise at the little girl. Adrenaline rushed through her veins as she grabbed her forgotten basketball, which had been bouncing at the edge of the court.

Tucking it safely under her arm, she grinned again and stuck her tongue out mockingly at the injured boy. "Remember Mikan Sakura! The _girl _who beat your butt, you big bully!"

Injured, indeed.

The energetic girl raced off, towards the horizon, towards her house a block away, leaving three still, speechless boys gawking at her. It was safe to say they held an even stronger dislike, perhaps grudging respect of the strange creatures called girls.

"They're _wrong!_" Mikan chanted to herself. "I'm not weak or annoying! And I really don't even like Barbies!"

* * *

Edited.

~AVioletSky


	2. Page One

.

Page One

.

* * *

_Disclaimer:: Cough cough, I don't own Gakuen Alice_.

* * *

.

_Take off your makeup_

_And put down the camera,_

_Choke on the drama_

_That makes me want to…._

. . ~The Girl's a Straight Up Hustler-_All Time Low ._

_._

Photo Number One: Alice Academy

* * *

Mikan sank into a plush, blue seat in the vacant space at the back of the coach bus. Placing the orange headphones in her ears, she swept her chestnut-brown hair loosely into a messy bun. Kicking off her Converse sneakers, she hugged her knees to her chest. She felt considerably more comfortable as she stared blankly at the swiftly passing scenery, deep in thought.

_I wonder how Jii-chan's doing_. He'd reassured her that he'd be fine without her there. _"Don't worry about this old man, Mikan," _he'd joked, "_My life's already settling down. But you, your life's just beginning."_ He'd said his friend would take good care of him. But he had to say that. He was, after all, the one who'd suggested Mikan accept enrollment to Alice Academy.

She'd forgotten she'd even applied in the first place, when the letter came for her in the mail. She'd sent an application about a year before, when she was scouting for new schools, meticulously completing the enormous mass of paperwork. She'd never thought for a second that she would be accepted.

Only a select few were chosen every two years to attend the prestigious boarding school. It educated the world's future leaders, doctors, lawyers, and ambitious businesspeople. A diploma from Alice Academy virtually guaranteed acceptance from any university in the world. Of course, for most people, there was the actual obstacle of being chosen…

But she'd done it, and she didn't know how. Initially she refused. She had to take care of her aging grandfather, after all. She had to be there for him every day. He seemed to be getting older by the day, barely able to walk to the kitchen and heat a bowl of soup, let alone manage by himself.

However, he'd insistently refused to let Mikan turned down the school's acceptance.

"_No way,"_ his crinkly face tried to look as firm as his voice was. _"This is an opportunity of a lifetime. Graduating from this school means you can become a doctor, follow your dreams."_

_"But I can become a doctor at other schools too!" _She'd argued.

"_No. You will attend Alice Academy, Mikan. It is what your parents would have wanted. Don't worry about me. I'll stay at my good friend's house. Besides, you need to get out and experience new things. This'll be good for you, Mikan. Trust me."_

The bus came haltingly to a stop. As Mikan returned to reality, music still blasting in her ears, she glanced up as more people boarded the bus.

Experience was right. Mikan had never travelled more than ten miles from her town, which had been her home for all her life, as long as she could remember. And all those years, it was just her and her grandfather. He'd told her the tale countless times; how her mother left her to him when her father died, as she had no other choice. "_She was brave,"_ he'd told her. "_So don't you go hating her. She loved you."_

Mikan rolled her eyes. He was such a sappy romantic sometimes.

_This was going to be the beginning_. Childish joy filled Mikan as she thought about it. _The beginning of my life as a doctor. _

Well, this would be her junior year in high school. So technically, there would be two more years before her _actual_ medical career off at university.

Mikan focused her attention on the monotonous landscape outside. The trees, which zoomed by, seemed to be exact copies of each other. She was bamboozled; hadn't the school's brochure said it was located in the city? So why were they just in a forest, in the middle of nowhere?

Then finally, they were there! The massive powerful-looking gates were held by a single gold lock in the center, with the initials _AA _carved into the golden surface. Stretching from the edges of the gate was a vast brick wall, which seemed to extend never endingly in either direction from the gate. Quickly pulling out her sleek black Polaroid camera, she took a shot of the _moment, _of the empowering gates.

If she'd thought the _gates_ were empowering, it had nothing on the actual campus and buildings which made up the school. Well, she'd seen it in the brochure and pamphlets, but here it was, basking in all its magnificent glory.

The offices were located not in the main buildings, where most classes were held, but in the one adjacent to it, Mikan surveyed closely, as the bus slowly drove past both buildings. The entire campus had a laid-back, natural and easy feel. The buildings, made from what seemed to be stone, had a somewhat old English appearance, complete with the towering clock which held a close resemblance to _Big Ben._

The dormitories and student facilities were in no way inferior to the huge schooling buildings. They were like grand hotels, only less modern and ostentatious. The sheer size of the dorms was like nothing Mikan had ever seen. Granted, this _was_ where every single person on the campus, student or teacher, was living. But still, it seemed so ridiculous. It was as if the building complexes were screaming, "_Hey look at me! No look at me! I'm bigger and better than you!"_

Suddenly, she felt doubtful, but this time, the feeling in the pit of her stomach was unrelated to her worry for her grandfather. Was this really a good idea? She'd seen the movies, where the normal, unimportant girl goes to the rich and famous school, with all the rich and gorgeous people. Oh yes, she had seen them, how the girl was always the one ridiculed for sticking out. And she hated to admit it, but she had no idea how to fit in, if she was that girl, that is. But that was just fiction. Right?

The bus screeched to a halt outside the immense dorms. Mikan pulled the headphones out of her ears, hastily shoving the iPod in the large pocket of her light fleece jacket.

"Girls will get off here and retrieve their belongings. We have reached the ladies' dormitories. Boys, please stay on the bus; we will leave for your dormitories shortly." The bus driver announced, as he stood up, brushing off his black pants.

Mikan felt quite unprepared compared to the other new female students. They carried loads of bags, luggage, and suitcases. Mikan had only brought one single luggage besides her large blue duffel bag. Clothes weren't really that important, and she could always wash the ones she had, and buy more. Besides, it was pointless to bring loads since they had to wear uniforms, which were issued to them as soon as they'd _unpacked and settled down,_ according to the information pamphlet.

Belongings in hand, the hazel-eyed girl whipped out the thick student handbook, thumbing through the pages to the map of the campus. She'd circled the location of her dorm and room, where she'd be staying with one other roommate in black Sharpie the night before.

_Dorm A, Room 12._

She wheeled her luggage through Dormitory A's doors, through the lush, carpeted hallway. _Wow, they even have elevators. And a complementary, 24-hour coffee and fruit stand!_

_Room 8, Room 10. . . There! _Room 12 was engraved into a silver plate in swirling, calligraphic letters. Mikan fumbled, reaching for the small key hanging from the lanyard around her neck.

Mikan flung the door wide open, stumbling clumsily as her luggage's wheels rolled over her toes. "_Owww."_

"Ah-hem!"

_Great, _Mikan groaned silently. _Now my roommate probably thinks I'm a clumsy fool._

She gazed up, only to face a pair of unfazed, cold amethyst eyes sharply staring back.

_Familiar _amethyst eyes. Mikan squinted.

_And that short, cropped raven hair…_

"H-Hotaru?"

In an instant, Mikan was up on her feet, arms thrown around the other girl in a bear hug. "Hotaru! I can't believe it's you! You're here!!!"

"Get off me idiot, before I call security to take away a deranged, mentally unstable psycho." The girl sounded irritated, but made no motion to stop Mikan.

"Oh, sorry!" Mikan picked up her bags, dragging them into the room with her.

"Wow, this is nice!" The room was quite large and fully furnished. There were two enormous windows, sunlight illuminating the whole room. Two beds were on opposite sides of the room, near the back next to the windows. The closet doors were n ext to the front door, off to Mikan's left. Two drawers had been pushed together next to the closet. A modern-looking white sofa sat in the center of the room, facing the plasma screen TV hung on the wall, which was painted a calming lavender. A large desk occupied the space on the other side of the room. It was already in use by Hotaru, with a glossy black laptop, as well as stacks of paper, which were scattered neatly on the cherry-wood surface.

Mikan heaved her bags on a bed, wrinkling the tidily pressed sheets. "Hey… Where's the bathroom?"

Hotaru wrinkled her nose before pointing at a closed door which she hadn't even noticed. "We have to share it with the room next door, so don't make so much noise. You'll bother them with your obnoxious voice."

"Awww, Hotaru! You haven't changed a bit!" Mikan gushed happily, before heading to the bathroom. "You still care about me so much!"

"You haven't changed either," Hotaru grumbled under her breath.

Mikan was splashing cold water on her face when the door opened unexpectedly. She grabbed her special orange towel and patted her face as she glanced at the girl. She had long, wavy pink hair and an excited grin on her face.

"Hi!" She exclaimed. "You must be my neighbor! Me and Nonoko, that's my roommate, are both new here. We're going to be in our junior year!" She stuck out her hand. "I'm Anna Umenomiya."

Mikan shook her hand vigorously. "I'm Mikan Sakura. I'm a new junior too!"

Then she cautiously touched the girl's pink hair in wonder. "Hey, is that your real hair?"

Anna giggled mischievously. "Yup, one hundred percent! See, look at my eyebrows." She wiggled the pink caterpillars, and they both burst into laughter.

"Where's your roommate now?" Mikan wondered.

"Oh, she's downstairs, getting some coffee and free food." She winked at her knowingly. "These rich institutions always have so much money to spend on such trivial things."

Mikan chuckled in agreement, then grabbed Anna's arm, yanking her into her room. "Come on, I want you to meet my roommate."

"Okay, Hotaru, this is Anna Umenomiya." She gestured with her hands animatedly. "and Anna, _this_ is Hotaru Imai."

"It's nice to meet you, Hotaru!" Anna stuck her hand out expectantly, but Hotaru had returned her attention to the Ma laptop. "Mikan, you interrupted me for _this?_"

Mikan rolled her eyes; Hotaru the antisocialist. "Sorry, Hotaru's like that to everyone. She was like that to me too when we first met. She's just shy," she reassured the pink-haired girl.

Their attention was diverted to the noisy thud of a door opening and slamming shut. "I think that's Nonoko!" Anna exclaimed, squinting through the bathroom doorway, which they'd forgotten to close. She pulled Mikan's arm, heading over.

"Come on, I'll introduce you!"

* * *

. . .

Chapter numero uno finally completed! :D

~AVioletSky


	3. Page Two

.

Page Two

.

* * *

_Disclaimer: Sadly, I'm just a fan_

* * *

.

_I saw you from across the room_

_It's me versus every guy_

_It's your choice, you chose_

. . . .~ Whoa Oh (Me vs. everyone)-_Forever the Sickest Kids ._

_._

* * *

Photo Number Two: Blue school uniform

* * *

Natsume stirred drowsily, with sore muscles and a killer headache. His head was pounding; it felt as if someone had slammed into a wall. He massaged his temples, waiting for the pain to recede.

The pain remained, as if taunting his ill-fated mistake of drinking too much the previous night.

_Where am I?_ His brain tried to collect the scattered, blurred memories of the night. He glanced at the navy-blue walls; he was in Tsubasa Andou's single room.

_That's right._ Andou had held his annual _Summer End _bash. It would be his last, as he would be graduating from the academy the next year. _Stupid Andou._ He'd all but begged Natsume to come to the party. "_You need to have fun, loosen up. You won't be seventeen forever. Get some, girls, eh?_" He'd winked infuriatingly.

_"Should I get Harada then?" _He'd shut up after that.

Natsume glared at the curvy figure of a girl lying next to me. Her pale blond hair was sprawled messily on the carpeted floor. "Natsume," she cooed, glassy-eyed.

He rolled his eyes. Time to escape. He nimbly sprung off the floor on his feet, heading for the door.

"Wait, Natsume!"

He didn't even bother to glance back as he callously slammed the door and stalked down the hall, to the dorm's back exit.

It was sunny outside, and Natsume took a much needed breath of fresh air. A gentle breeze rippled through the ancient trees as he began to stride to his dorm, a few buildings down. An abrupt wave of pain coursed through his head, and he cursed as his fingers flew to his temple in an effort to ease the throbbing pain. _I need some aspirin._

His eyes closed for a few seconds. The pain faded a bit, bu—

_Crash! BAM!_

Something hard rammed into his side, and as Natsume keeled over in pain, he noticed a hazel-eyed girl with cake and icing exploded everywhere; on the girl's clothes and on the grass surrounding her. The plastic cake box laid uselessly splattered off to the side on the ground.

His attention redirected to the dazed girl, who was wiping cake off her face. She was quite plain-looking, with normal-length brown hair and wore a simple black hoodie and jeans. Nothing like the ordinary girls here, who wore far too much makeup and whose everyday outfits consisted of gaudy miniskirts, ridiculous heels, and strappy tops.

The girl's large hazel eyes widened as she stared unblinkingly back. "Well? Aren't you even going to apologize?"

_Apologize._ What a laugh. Natsume Hyuuga _never _apologized, to _anyone. _He really didn't want to deal with this right now, especially with the fresh wave of pain which attacked his head like icy cold water.

His eyes were smoldering as he glared relentlessly at her with his piercing crimson orbs.

She glowered back defiantly, unfalteringly straight into his eyes.

_How strange._ Usually by now, any girl who'd faced the full intensity of his gaze would be shyly looking down at her feet shyly, blushing or even in a particular instant, running away and screaming how she'd been _blessed by the gods._

This girl didn't look away, not for a second. "So are you going to apologize?"

Finally, he broke their intense glaring match and turned his back on her, resuming his walk back to the dorm.

"Hey, I asked you a question, mister! Don't walk away like you didn't hear me! Hey, hey! I'm talking to you!" Her high voice rung sharply in his ears, as he spun to face the livid girl in irritation.

Natsume sneered. "Why should I? You're the careless idiot who ran into me anyways. There's less auspicious ways to get my attention, if that's what you wanted."

The girl's jaw dropped a few inches. _The nerve of him!_ She was outraged, speechless, and unable to make out a single word as he continued his brisk pace to, well, wherever he was headed.

Natsume stopped, dead in his tracks as he felt something soft and spongy hit the back of his expensive shirt. Not that he really cared about his clothes. But for this girl to actually have the guts…

Yup, it was that cake alright. A piece of chocolate icing landed straight in the center of the back of his _white _shirt.

"You're a rude jerk, you know that?"

He growled, facing the girl, who currently had a smug look on her caked face. He was going to make this girl pay. Oh yes, she would regret the cake, when he made her life living hell. "What's your name, girl?" He drawled, a small smirk making its way on his lips.

She peered in suspicion at him. What was with the sudden change of heart?

"I don't really see why you need to know that," she finally replied. With the dignity she had left, she turned her back on him. This time she was the first one to leave the scene. _Great, _she groaned, _I need to get another cake now._

Ruka Nogi guffawed. "Wait, so she _threw _cake at you?"

Natsume nodded impassively, taking another swig from the water bottle.

"Wow, girl's got nerve," he remarked. "What did you say her name was again?"

"I don't know," Natsume replied gruffly. "But if I ever see her face again…"

"Oh no," Ruka grinned impishly, his blue eyes sparkling, "Natsume the heartbreaker, eh?"

"Here's to the beginning of junior year!" The three girls cheered, clinking their glasses of sparkling grape juice together. Hotaru sat out, silently munching on a crab leg. It was approximately midnight and the girls, who'd become fast friends since their meeting barely a week ago, were celebrating in Anna's and Nonoko's room.

"She really seems to like crab, eh?" Anna whispered to Mikan.

Mikan nodded enthusiastically in response. "Oh yes, it's her favorite, even when we were kids."

"So what's everyone planning to do this year?" Nonoko Ogasawara set down her glass as she spoke, eyes glimmering merrily.

Anna hiccupped. "I'm going to find a decent boyfriend. Back at home, my strict parents wouldn't let me have one."

"Ugh, why would you want one?" Mikan made a face, taking another sip of the frothy dark liquid. "Boys are icky!"

Hotaru snorted. "That's what first graders say. Perhaps boys have cooties too?"

Mikan wrinkled her nose. "But they are! They're arrogant, self-centered, sexist pigs!" She thought of that ignorant, red-eyed boy she'd run into early that morning. Those red eyes were probably contacts. Stupid boy probably thought it looked cool or something. _What a joke._ "Why give them the satisfaction of going out with them? They just break your heart in the end."

Nonoko grabbed her wrist. "Not all boys are like that," she stated calmly.

She sniffed, "Yeah, just _most _of them. And all the guys I know, well, except for Jii-chan."

"But Mikan," Anna blurted, "Don't you, you know, want to be _loved_?"

She shrugged. "I'm already loved. I just want to be able to graduate from here and become a doctor."

"At least give the idea a chance," Nonoko sighed.

"Nahh," Mikan sighed, "I think I'm _androphobic."_

"Andro-what?" They peered at Hotaru for clarification.

"Fear of boys. I taught her the word years ago," the raven haired girl explained.

"Well, Mikan," Anna declared, "I'm perfectly fine with you being androphobic. That means less competition for me. You're quite lucky, Mikan; with your looks and personality, you'd probably have no problem getting a guy." The pink-haired girl winked at her.

"And get thrown into all that drama? No thanks, I'll pass."

Nonoko laughed, "She has a point, you know."

Anna sighed resignedly. "Too bad we have to wear uniforms. I brought all these really cute clothes, and I can only wear them on the weekends!"

"Didn't you read the packet the school sent? It clearly said he have to wear uniforms."

"Well…" Anna hesitated for a fraction of a second. "I skimmed it, okay?"

They all giggled, before Mikan spoke up again. "Hey, the uniforms aren't that bad."

"Are you kidding?" Anna burst, "It's so _drab._" She glimpsed over at the uniform, suspended neatly from a hanger hung on the back of the closet door. It consisted of a plain, long-sleeved white polo shirt, a blue tie, a plaid blue and black skirt, and navy blue socks. "At least we're allowed to accessorize and wear our own shoes."

They rolled their eyes in unison. "You're so melodramatic, Anna," Nonoko noted fondly.

"Okay, they'll be calling us up alphabetically to get our schedules," Nonoko announced.

"We'll meet back here to compare schedules," Mikan resolved, before they walked into the grand lecture hall to receive their course assignment schedules.

An hour later, Mikan emerged from the extremely crowded lecture hall to their meeting spot, where the other three girls stood, already waiting and comparing schedules. "Sorry," Mikan breathed. "I kinda got lost."

_Typical Mikan._

Unbeknownst to them, Ruka Nogi and Natsume Hyuuga stood only yards away, as girls began to form a crowd around them. _"What's your schedule like Natsume?"_ Their perky voices faded in the background as Natsume observed the brown-haired, hazel eyed female. _Well look who it is._ There was no doubt about it; this was the same girl he'd encountered the day before. He nudged Ruka, nodding his head in her direction.

Ruka's eyes widened in understanding as he gazed at the girl. "She's actually quite pretty," he commented.

"How?" Natsume asked flatly. "She looks like a cow."

Mikan was quite content. They all shared the same lunch period and a few classes together. She yelped as a lean arm suddenly laced around her waist.

_Oh no._ It was that crimson-eyed guy again. What did he want? And why did he have his sleazy arm around her? The words were burning hot on her tongue.

"Hey babe," his deep voice drawled lazily, as the corners of his mouth turned upwards into a small smirk.

Nonoko and Anna exchanged baffled looks. Hadn't it been Mikan who'd insisted the night before that she despised boys? Hotaru just looked amused, itching to pull out her camera to take a picture.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" She screamed furiously, breaking away from his hold.

His smirk only grew. He seemed to be looking at something. Or someone… Mikan followed his gaze to see what appeared to be hundreds of completely frozen girls shooting her angry, jealous glares. Her eyes narrowed. Now she knew what the bastard was up to.

"Who am I? I'm Natsume Hyuuga, of course."

_Natsume Hyuuga._ Why the _hell_ did that suddenly ring a bell?

Then it all clicked. Of course—Hyuuga Industries, the largest worldwide manufacturing company. Owned and almost single-handedly run by Katsuo Hyuuga. And his son-none other than Natsume Hyuuga. These scowling girls had to be his fans, his admirers. They did not look happy. At all. In fact, they seemed quite murderous.

She was in deep shit.

And she'd insulted him…

_Well he deserves it._

"Oh." Was the only very _intelligent_ answer she could manage.

"So you know who I am now, right?" The cocky, stupid smirk was still there.

Mikan's patience snapped, teeth gritted forcefully. "Yes, and I would appreciate if you would not touch me. I don't even like you, Hyuuga."

"Do you really?"

"No!" Mikan burst in frustration. "You see, I hate guys like you! You think you're so smart, don't you?" She jabbed a finger at him. "You're just a cocky, arrogant basta—"

"Thank you, I know I am smart. And it's better than being a weak girl with no power or importance," The raven-haired boy retorted smoothly. "Well actually, all females are like that."

"What. Are you trying to imply?" Mikan fumed. "Women are not _weak _or _powerless!_ We are just as strong and important as you stupid men are!"

Natsume raised a single brow. "If you say so _girl,_ but we all know that isn't true."

"Ugh, you sexist jerk!"

_Slap!_

They both stared in shock as her hand made contact, hard, with his flawless face. The sharp slap seemed to echo in the suddenly quiet campus. Mikan pulled her hand away, satisfied with the red handprint left on the boy's face. He looked so unnaturally surprised, _not used to someone putting him in his place_, she noted smugly.

And then she began to laugh hysterically. It was all just so funny.

_What a weirdo._

* * *

.

Done! :D

I think I'll go get a snack now….

Anyways, please review!

~AVioletSky


End file.
